The Moments In Between
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Cameron observe Chase qui observe House, et là tout dérape. Trad de Merlin71


Je suis récemment devenu fan du couple que forment Chase et Cameron et comme j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas encore de fanfiction en français sur ce magnifique couple, je me suis lancée. Ce n'est qu'un traduction mais j'espère que ça plaira aux rares fans qui passeront par là. Sachez que c'est ma première histoire sur ce couple mais que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

* * *

**The Moments In Between**

Cameron regardait Chase par la vitre alors qu'il vérifiait l'état de House. Ces trois dernier jours, depuis que House s'était fait tiré dessus, c'est Chase qui veille sur lui. Un choix logique puisqu'il était parmi eux l'Insensiblede la bande et qu'il avait sauvé la vie de House deux fois lorsqu'il y avait eut un arrêt. Cameron pensait qu'elle aurait dû être un peu jalouse, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait bien avec le fait que Chase soit aux côtés de House. Là oû il devait être.

En regardant Chase, Cameron vit une part de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une tendresse se reflétait dans ses gestes, là oû il y avait une urgence auparavant, lorsque House n'était pas bien. Une urgence qui était presque effrayante à voir. La tendresse était maintenant presque pénible. Cameron avait toujours su que ces deux sentiments se cachait sous la face que Chase offrait au monde, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à en être témoin. Elle savait qu'il ne les montrait pas intentionnellement, mais maintenant il était épuisé autant qu'il était secoué par le fait que House s'était dangereusement rapproché de la mort. Cela les secouait tous.

Bien sûr, en tant qu'Insensible, Chase devait être habituer à la mort. Il avait du accepter cet état de fait, Cameron savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais. Elle admirait cette capacité et parfois regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'imiter. Parfois, Cameron observait Chase lorsqu'elle était certaine qu'il ne la remarquerait pas et elle voyait alors que la mort le touchait. Elle voyait la façon dont cela l'atteignait et le déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'il se souciait des gens bien plus qu'il ne voulait qu'on le croit. Mais il avait peur de ça, et Cameron pouvait deviner pourquoi. Se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre signifiait s'ouvrir au point de souffrir. Cameron connaissait ce genre de douleur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer.

Chase se tourna soudain dans sa direction, semblant surpris de la voir là. Il ne devait pas être là. Elle avait été un spectre dans les ténèbres durant ces drois derniers jours, regardant Chase qui surveillait House. Toujours.

Souriant, Cameron entra dans la chambre. "Comment vas-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant assez de House pour voir comment il était.

"Il s'est stabilisé, enfin," répondit Chase, sa voix rauque du à la fatigue.

"Comment tu vas ?" demanda Cameron soudain, et elle pu voir que la question le surprenait.

Détournant son regard de House, Chase répliqua, "Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait tiré dessus." Il toucha les tubes de House, regardant n'importe oû, sauf vers Cameron.

Elle marcha autour du lit et toucha son bras. "Tu as besoin de faire une pause, Chase," dit Cameron doucement. "Tu as l'air épuisé."

"Ca va." Il s'éloigna d'elle, se déplaçant de l'autre côté du lit comme si il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

"Viens manger quelque chose avec moi," riposta Cameron, bougeant pour le suivre et le prenant par le bras. Elle le sentit trembler et le regarda plus attentivement. Il était pâle, ses yeux étaient vitreux, et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait dormi que six heures en trois jours. Elle le tira vers la porte. "Tu as fait tron travail, Chase," dit Cameron fermement. "Maintenant tu as besoin de te reposer un moment."

Il hésita mais finalement la laissa le conduire hors de la chambre. Mais il s'éloigna assez longtemps pour donner des instructions à l'infirmière en chef. "Je ne peux pas partir longtemps," dit-il alors que Cameron revenait le chercher.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle le guidait vers l'ascenseur. Il marchait maladroitement. Cameron connaissait ce genre d'épuissement, elle conaissait cette façon que le corps avait de dire stop. "Nous allons chercher quelque chose à manger et peut-être que tu pourras faire un petit somme." Elle pouvait déjà entendre la protestation qu'il allait faire alors elle le coupa. "Tu ne seras pas assez loin pour de House pour qu'il te manque," lui promit-elle. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et elle le poussa du coude vers une table alors qu'elle prenait un plateau avec quelques sandwichs et du lait pour eux deux.

"Pas de café ?" protesta Chase lorsqu'elle arriva à la table avec le plateau.

"Tu ne peux pas vivre sans cafféine," le gronda-t-elle en lui donnant un sandwich et un verre de lait. Elle savait qu'il aimait le lait avec toutes les fois oû ils avait déjeuné ensemble. Cela la fit sourire de le voir prendre une longue gorgée maintenant. Chase semblait épuisé, mais cela le rendait encore plus jeune. D'une certaine manière, elle était contente que les gens lui fassent des remarques sur la jeunesse et la beauté du jeune australien, la même façon qu'ils avaient tendance à lui faire des remarques à elle. Cela lui faisait bizarre parfois de regarder Chase et elle réalisa qu'il était assez vieux pour boire. Pour une raison étrange cela la faisait se sentir bizarre quelque fois. Elle n'aimait pas cette question ou se demander pourquoi, elle acceptait juste ça et continuait ainsi. Mais Chase semblait un peu brisé et vulnérable, presque fragile d'une façon qui l'effrayait un peu.

Il regarda fixement le sandwich mais ne le toucha pas. A la place, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis enfouis son visage dans ses mains. "Je dois vraiment y retourner," murmura-t-il, sa voix assourdie.

Cameron enleva ses mains de son visage puis demanda, "Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu tellement ?" Elle savait que Chase et House avait une sorte de lien, mais elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il faisait ça. Parfois cela semblait être une sorte de chose d'amour/haine, et il y avait cette compréhension entre eux qui laissait Foreman hors de tout ça. Elle ressentait ça de temps en temps. Pour Chase, mais à cet instant elle ne ressentait que de la sympathie pour lui. Pas qu'elle lui montrait. Du moins, elle espérait que ça ne se voyait pas.

"Pourquoi tu le fais ?" lui demanda Chase en retour, mais elle doutait qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse. Il essaya seulement de faire dévié l'attention loin de lui.

"Tu connais ma raison," dit Cameron fermement. Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour House. Qu'elle puisse l'aimer si facilement s'il pouvait la laisser faire. Mais elle empêcha ces pensées de l'envahir parce qu'elles étaient négatives et nuisibles et refocalisa son attention sur Chase. "Quelle est ta raison ?"

Chase soupira, la fixant de ses yeux si troublants. "Ma raison est que personne ne peut faire le travail à ma place." Avec ça, il recula sa chaise et se leva. "Je retourne au service de soins intensifs," annonça-t-il et il fit quelques pas vers la porte. Mais alors ses yeux se révulsèrent, son visage plus pâle que jamais.

Cameron le vit s'écrouler et fut à ses côtés juste à temps pour le rattraper. Son corps lourd les fit tous les deux tomber, mais il était plus facile de faire quelque chose ainsi. Elle posa sa tête doucement sur ses genoux. Elle chercha son pouls alors que plusieurs infirmières les rejoingaient. Elle leur demanda d'amener une civière puis Wilson arriva, s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Cameron leva la tête et vit son regard inquiet. "Je crois qu'il s'est juste évanoui à cause de la fatigue et du manque de nourriture."

"Tu as probablement raison," répliqua Wilson.

"Il ira bien" dit Cameron, parce qu'elle avait besoin que ce soit vrai. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup pensé, mais elle avait besoin de Chase dans sa vie. Elle pensait que peut-être il y aurait quelque chose entre eux. Il servait un but auquel ils ne pensait pas toujours. Un confesseur pour elle et Foreman par moment. Et Cameron avait toujours cru que Chase représentait un défi pour House que personne d'autre ne pourrait résoudre. Peut-être un jours elle trouverait ce que c'était.

Mais pour le moment, la civière arrivait et les autres personnes emmenait Chase loin d'elle. Puis Wilson l'aida à se relever et ils marchèrent vers la sortie. Cameron courut rattraper la civière, prenant la main de Chase. Voulant qu'il sache qu'elle était là d'une certaine façon. Ou peut-être le faisait-elle pour se récomforter elle-même. Elle pensait que ça ne signifiait rien, alors elle fixa le visage pâle de Chase.

Il se réveilla six heures plus tard. Cameron était installée sur une chaise à côté de son lit, lisant un livre. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais sereine. House allait mieux, il s'était même réveillé un moment. Chase allait bien lui aussi. Son évanouissement était du au manque de sommeil et de nourriture et il était un peu déshydraté. Alors il était sous perfusion et reprendrait le travail dans quelques jours pour s'occuper de patient avec eux. Ils devaient s'occuper de lui maintenant et bientôt tout reviendrait normal pour tout le monde.

En se déplaçant sur sa chaise, Cameron bougea involontairement le lit de Chase. "Hey, belle au bois dormant," l'accueillit-elle. "Comment tu te sens ?"

Chase la fixa, puis regarda la chambre, et finalement la perfusion au dos de sa main. "Qu'est-ce..."

"Tu t'es evanoui dans la cafétéria," répondit Cameron.

"House !" La panique brillait dans les yeux de Chase et il se battait pour s'asseoir, repoussant les couvertures.

Cameron le fit se rallonger, regardant dans les yeux de Chase et le rassurant, "House va bien. Il s'est réveillé et il savait oû il était. Il se repose maintenant, comme tu devrais le faire."

Chase acquiesça, ses yeux tombèrent sur la perfusion et il commença à toucher le pansement.

"Laissa ça !" dit Cameron en repoussant sa main.

"Je vais bien." La voix de Chase trahissait le mensonge qu'il venait de dire. Il semblait au-delà de l'épuisement, sa voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

Cameron lui sourit. "L'évanouisseur," le taquina-t-elle. Elle rit lorsqu'il grimaça. "Hey, c'est le terme médical."

Chase lui sourit presque. "Alors pas très drôle".

"Pas plus que de te voir t'évanouir," le réprimanda Cameron. "C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? Et tu sais qu'il faut se réhydrater. Pas très en forme, Chase." Son ton était toujours taquin, mais ses yeux lui envoyait un autre message. De l'inquiétude.

"Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?" Typique de Chase, détourner toute l'attention et l'inquiétude.

Cameron soupira. "Si tu te comportes bien, je pourrais te permettre de sortir dans vingt-quatre heures, mais je pense que l'on est plus près des quarante-huit heures."

Les yeux de Chase s'élargirent et il la fixa, surpris. "Me permettre de sortir ?" répéta-t-il.

"Je suis ton médecin," répondit Cameron.

"Depuis quand ?" demanda Chase.

Cameron s'occupa de réarranger ses couvertures, sachant que cela l'irritait, mais elle voulait prendre soi de lui maintenant. Si seulement ce n'était que pour un moment. "Rendors-toi," lui ordonna-t-elle, avant de retourner à sa chaise et son livre.

Chase la regarda s'installer et dit, "Tu es dans la mauvaise chambre."

Elle savait qu'il parlait de House. Il y avait une temps oû elle aurait été à ses côtés, mais ce temps était révolu. "Je suis bien ici," répondit-elle, ouvrant son livre. "Maintenant dors ou je te frappe."

"Tyran," répliqua Chase, sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement rauque, alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Puis il les ferma et bouge pour se pelotonner sur le côté, lui faisant face.

Cameron fit semblant de lire jusqu'à ce que Chase soit endormi, puis elle se rapprocha de lui et l'étudia de nouveau. Il était toujours pâle et il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, mais il était toujours aussi beau et faisait s'accélérer sa respiration. Et si jeune qu'il la faisait se sentir protectrice envers lui. Elle savait que Chase était brisé à sa façon, qu'il était blessé. Elle savait que son propre défaut était de vouloir réparer les personnes qui étaient brisées au delà de la réparation. Mais elle croyait que Chase était guérissable et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait le guérir. Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle était celle qui pouvait le faire, du moins pas avant qu'elle ne guérisse elle-même. Mais peut-être qu'ils pourraient être là l'un pour l'autre en tant qu'amis et collègues et peut-être quelque chose de plus. Parfois ce n'était pas de moments qu'elle espérait qui durerait, mais c'était tous des moments entre eux.

En souriant, Cameron repoussa les cheveux du front de Chase et pressa ses lèvres doucement. "Fais de beaux rêves," murmura-t-elle avant de retourner à sa chaise. Ouais... c'était tous des moments entre eux.


End file.
